The Lost Folder
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: Allie Jones is new to the CIA. Her first assignment is to gather information on Lovino Vargas, one of the Skull's Blood top hitmen. But what happens when she loses it? No pairings  Written for an English homework, so it's complete. R&R please


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH/Hetalia**

**A/N:**** I apologize for the crappiness of this...I'm tired, it's 1am, this is my English homework...Allie is Fem!America**

**Please tell me what was good, bad and what I could improve on?  
>BTW, this isn't actually my first APH fic...this is my fourth...just, the others are on my deviantArt if you wanna check them out! :)<strong>

**Enjoy! (Even if I don't like this much...)**

* * *

><p>Of all the things to lose, she had decided to lose this!<p>

Allie ran up the stairs for the upteenth time that afternoon, short, wavy blonde hair flying behind her whilst her fast footsteps trampled on the steps as she checked in every direction for that plain brown folder.

Or what looked like a plain brown folder.

Inside that simple brown folder, was in fact information on one of the Skull's Blood's top hitmen, Lovino Vargas. Allie had recently been recruited by the CIA only a couple of weeks ago. At first, she had been surprised, but apparently, they had been tracking her for months on end and found that she was good at collecting information.

Fundamental for someone who used to work as the paparazzi.

In the past week, she had made several discoveries. The Skull's Blood was an organization which, like the Mafia was based mainly in Southern Italy; the Skull's Blood had strong connections with the Mafia and that Lovino Vargas, while being one of their best hitmen, was only nineteen years old!

Today was the deadline in which her senior collegue, Arthur Kirkland would be coming to her house any minute to escort her to the headquarters, where she was supposed to hand over the file, which contained information on Lovino, and apparently, his younger brother as well!

First things first, she flung open the door of her study. It was the one of the few rooms that she ever ventured into anymore. It held many other important documents (more like her personal diaries) and also where she would keep anything to do with her work would be kept in a safe behind a bookshelf.

She clambered over the huge pile of papers and books which were scattered all over the floor until she reached the other side of the room. Why in the world was there so much _stuff_ anyway?

At last, she had made her way over to the other side of the room, moving the old bookshelf to reveal a heavy-looking safe. Quickly punching in the numbers, the safe hissed at her as it gave way, the door swinging open...to reveal nothing.

Swearing slightly under her breath, she slammed the door of the safe back. After moving the bookshelf back, she did a quick check of all the books there, tracing her finger over the smooth leather back binds of various book and flicked through a couple of other folders just to check. As she slammed one of the books closed, a small cloud of dust escaped from the old pages, putting the revolting taste of the dust into her mouth, causing her to splutter and drop the book on the floor.

Making her way back, she withdrew from the room and ran along the dimly lit corridor towards her bedroom. That would have been the only other place which she might have left it.

Pulling the door open, sapphire orbs scanned the room quickly for any sign of the folder. When she couldn't find it, she made a beeline towards her bed. Throwing off the thin cover or her bed in the centre of the room, she did a quick check over the various items which were distributed over the beige mattress. An old book, a couple of eyeliners, her phone...but not the folder. Seriously, where in the world was it?

She quickly dropped to the ground on her hands and knees as she stuck an arm under the bed, tracing over various objects (one of which happened to be moist; not that she wanted to know what it was, nor how long it had dwelled there) yet not the one that she _needed_. Wondering if she missed anything, Allied decided to crawl underneath the bed and get a better look.

Slam!

Jumping in surprise, the young woman hit her head on the bottom of the bed, wincing at the slight pain, when she remembered what had caused her to hit her head in the first place!

The door.

Who could that have been? Hurriedly, she withdrew herself from the bottem of the bed and scuttled down the stairs, only to be met with a piercing pair of peridot eyes. Of course, why was she not completely surprised by this?

Arthur.

"Well?" The blond man questioned as he stood there expectantly. Allie chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of the head, trying to think of a plan to distract her collegue from the fact that the folder was missing.

"Want some tea?" Allie suggested innocently, knowing full well that Arthur favoured the drink, and that it would normally get him in a good mood.

"...no...I just want the folder. Hand it over." He demanded, holding out a pale hand for her to place said item in. Well, normally it worked.

Silence.

"Now."

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the worse. The Englishman already seemed to be in a bad mood, and she knew that this was going to make it worse.

"I lost the folder."

"You WHAT?" Arthur's face began to turn crimson with anger. With that sort of information out there, who knew who could get their hands on it! Quickly, he tried to gather his composure back together as he glanced at the trembling girl, with a slightly scared expression upon her face. "Where do you think you lost it? There may still be a chance that we'll be able to find it."

"W-well, now that I think about it, it could have fallen out of my hand when I got off the bus." Allie explained, putting a finger to her chin as she thought about how her day had gone through and all the possible places where it could have gotten lost.

Spying a coat to the side, the older blond grabbed it and flung it at her.

"Put it on, now. We're going to look for it."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>The rain began to pour down the the streets, falling lightly on his suit. Lovino quickened his pace as he wanted to reach the rendezvous point before his brother did. Clutched in his right hand, and hidden beneath his blazer was a light brown folder which held information that could easily take down the Skull's Blood.<p>

The young Italian chuckled at how easily he had managed to take the folder from the American girl's bag! Shouldn't she know that it was never a good idea to leave values out for people to see? Jogging towards a bus station, where there was a small shelter, he decided to take a look inside, just to see how much that she had found out.

He opened it to a random page, as his chocolate eyes scanned the page. It contained a picture of himself at a restaurant, playing on his phone. However, the notes written below the photo told whoever read it that the phone was not only a phone, but could double as a mini grenade if needed. Flicking through the various pages, his chocolate eyes darted back and forth between the pieces of information. It had either been pictures of himself, his brother or blueprints of weapons.

He was impressed that the blond girl could comprehend this much. Lovino smiled; as long as they didn't have this folder, the Skull's Blood would be safe.

"Magnifico..."


End file.
